


Striking Out

by Stujet9rainshine



Series: Mother Dearest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Child Abuse, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor is 15, Conrad is 15, Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Centric, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Nines is 12, Pre-Canon, Role Reversal, graphic descriptions of child abuse, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Conrad just wanted to play baseball. Nothing more nothing less. He'd done everything that has ever been asked of him. Why is the answer always no?





	Striking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!  
> Well, more background for my Reverse!AU series, but not directly related enough to put in the same series. I feel like this has a little bit of shock factor in it. But the goal is to have a three-part series of memories about their mom. One from Conrad, one from Connor, and one for Nines.
> 
> Songs I recommend for this fic: [I Speak Six Languages | 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAFYMuhNROM) and [FIGHTING | Saints of Valory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTFnIKDNvss)

Conrad glanced down at the poster he had stolen from the gym. It was still loudly declaring _‘Baseball tryouts November 27.’_ He really didn’t know what had overtaken him to do this. He already knew the answers to the questions he was going to ask. He already knew how this was going to end, but here he was waiting for his mother to get home clutching the stupid piece of paper with cartoon baseball players like his life depended on it.

“Whatcha got there?” Connor asked as he threw himself down on the leather couch next to his twin.

Conrad looked up from where he was attempting to stare holes into the paper, “The flyer for the baseball team tryouts.”

Connor’s eyes widened a bit, “You’re thinking about asking to try out?” His voice betrayed just how Conrad felt.

 _“Yeah,”_ Conrad answered simply. He held the poster out for Connor to look at.

Connor’s eyes softened with worry, and glanced at the poster apprehensively, _“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”_

Conrad let out a small chuckle, _“So,_ you’re the one giving the advice, now?” he then looked away deciding to stare out the window on the opposite side of the room.

“No, I’m not but I feel like I have to ask,” Connor said with a dry laugh, one that Conrad knew was forced.

“We can’t keep doing this forever,” Conrad said softly shaking his head.

“I know that. You know I know that. And we won’t have to, and you know that” Connor said with that fierce determination Conrad was seeing less and less of as the days wore on, “I just don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

“I feel like I should be the one telling you this. You get into far more trouble with her than I do,” Conrad sighed as he put the poster back into his bookbag.

 ** _“Ha!_** _That’s the truth!”_ Connor barked, “Just don’t do anything too stupid.”

“You know I won’t,” Conrad replied sincerely. It was the truth. Anything that Connor would consider stupid were things that Conrad was too much of a coward to do. He’d never push back. He’d try his absolute hardest to make everyone happy even though he knew by now his efforts were always going to be fruitless. But he was still going to try to be the perfect child his crazy mother wanted and one day it was going to kill him.

“Okay,” Connor said with a curt nod, “Will you be upset with me if I go out tonight?”

 _“Nope,”_ Conrad drew out. He wasn’t necessarily okay with it. Connor going out meant he was probably meeting up with upperclassman and smoking something or another. It was never a good thing, but Conrad wasn’t going to stop him. They all needed their escapes from this hell hole and Connor’s may not have been the healthiest, but Connor had never really been good at things like that. Conrad looked at his bookbag where the tryout poster was peeking out. Yeah, they all needed a break.

Connor spoke up and pulled Conrad out of his head, “So, you’ll make sure you keep an eye on Nines and be sure he gets his homework and stuff done?”

Conrad smiled at his twin. Oddly enough it was Connor who usually helped Nines with his school work and things like that, even though Conrad was more than willing and capable to do it too. “Of course, I’ll make sure he’s good. Go do your whatever it is this time.”

Connor beamed as he pulled himself up from the couch, “Thanks, Sixty!” Connor threw on a coat and his shoes. Then he paused before he was out the door, “Just please don’t get Mom too pissed at you, okay? _Please?”_

Conrad rolled his eyes, Connor worried too much, “I’ll try. Get out of here.”

Connor gave one more enthusiastic wave and was finally out the door like a shot. Leaving Conrad to wait for their mother alone.

Conrad glanced towards the clock. His mom wouldn’t be home for at least another hour. He then decided he was going to check on Nines.

Walking up the stairs, Conrad turned to Nines’ small room. He paused before he knocked on the door. But he quickly shook his hesitation away and he did the special knock they used to assure each other they weren’t their mom.

Nines opened the door a few seconds later with a small grin, moving so Conrad could enter the room, “Hey, Sixty. What’s up?”

Conrad smiled down at his little brother, “Connor said you might need some help with homework or something like that.”

Nines frowned thoughtfully and shut the door behind him, “Connor left again, _didn’t he?”_

Conrad let out a heavy sigh and threw himself down next to Nines’ desk, “Yeah, but can you blame him?”

Nines sat in the desk chair, which made him hover above Conrad, “No, I don’t.” Nines paused as he dug out a notebook and laid it out on the desk, “I don’t really need help on this. Connor usually just keeps me company and we talk about things.”

 _“Oh,”_ Conrad said thoughtfully. That was honestly quite sweet, “Sounds good to me. So, what’s up with you?” Conrad prompted, and they did just as Nines suggested and they talked and talked. It was nice, Conrad enjoyed catching up with Nines while it was just the two of them.

They talked until they heard the telltale sound of the garage door opening indicating the return of their mother. Both boys instinctively flinched, like Pavlov dogs they were trained to know that sound. But instead of associating the rumble with something good they had learned to associate it with the arrival of suffering.

Conrad stood up hastily. Today he was on a mission and he was going to face the beast head-on.

Nines frowned in the direction of the door, one of them needed to be downstairs to meet her. They had the unspoken job of keeping Connor’s cover.

“Today’s my turn,” Conrad mumbled as he headed towards the door, “I’ll come get you when food’s done, okay?”

Nines nodded in return, “Okay, love you.”

“Love you too, Nines,” Conrad returned as he opened the door and walked into the hallway. He made sure the door latched behind him as he began the trip to meet his mother.

Conrad could hear the distinct sound of his mother’s small heels clacking on the concrete of the garage.  
He knew he only had a few seconds as he grabbed the flyer out of his backpack, then folded it and shoved it into his back pocket. He let out a halfhearted sigh of relief and forced on a bright smile. Fake smiles, good enough to fool her. _Good enough to fool anyone._

The door nob jiggled seconds before his mother burst through the threshold. Caroline Anderson was dressed in one of her pants suits. Her black hair was done up in a nice updo leaving a few loose curls to dangle tastefully. Her makeup had lasted through the day and had managed to make her look classy. The way she presented herself _almost_ hid the horrid woman she was underneath the lawyer facade.

“Hi, Conrad,” His mother said with barely a sideways glance.

Conrad had to admit for as shitty as a mom as she was, she could perfectly tell him and Connor apart every time, “Hello, Mother,” Conrad said politely, “How was work today?”

“The usual. The Brodeur case I’ve been working on should be closing here soon,” She muttered barely caring enough to answer as she took her jacket off and hung it up on the rack.

“That’s good, I know you’ve been working hard on that one,” Conrad smiled. He was actively trying to butter her up. She would be a tiny bit more reasonable if she was in a good mood.

“Of course,” She bit out in reply, “Where are Connor and Richie?”

Conrad blanched, “Upstairs, Richard and Connor are working on school work.”

Caroline hummed thoughtfully, “Good. I’m going to go change and then you’re going to help me cook dinner. _Understood?”_

“Yes, ma’am,” Conrad said mechanically.

His mother’s ice blue eyes were harsh as she stared him down. Those eyes were the same color as Nines’ but that’s where the similarities ended. His little brother’s eyes managed to look so warm and kind despite being that same shade of arctic ice.

His mother nodded breaking the stare down and disappeared into her room.

Conrad let out a sigh of relief it looked like she was in a good mood. He briefly fidgeted with the corner of the flyer. He was so fucking nervous. But he was determined, he was going to ask her, and he was going to be the fool and hope for something good to happen for once.

Conrad was swaying on his feet from the nerves by the time his mother decided to make her reappearance. She raised a perfect eyebrow up him and he stopped the movement instantly.

Fidgeting and stimming were strictly forbidden under this roof.

“Well, come on. Do you want to eat or not?” Her vile voice bit out. She was far easier to deal with now that she no longer looked like someone who belonged on the cover of Forbes or Vogue.

“Coming,” Conrad replied hastily. Then he was following his mother into the kitchen.

Conrad was quickly given instructions as to what he should be doing. He obeyed without so much as a blink. He was mixing up the ingredients for the breading for some chicken. Conrad wanted to frown but he kept his face neutral. He knew how to cook pretty well if he was being honest with himself. But thanks to his mother there were few things the fifteen-year-old couldn’t reasonably do. He could play the piano, he could speak Spanish and French almost fluently, he could even sew for Christ’s sake, and that list could go on for a hot minute. His mother made her three boys into trophies for her to show off, and trophies had to be shiny.

Conrad smiled as he handed the completed mix to his mother.

She inspected it with critical eyes. She let out a hum of some sort as she took the bowl.

Conrad stood still even though he wanted to bounce on his heels. Now was as good a time as any as he reached to pull out the baseball flyer.

“Mom?” Conrad asked timidly.

Her movements froze as she put her tools down and turned around, _“What, Conrad?”_

Conrad had to force himself not to flinch. He smiled and handed her the flyer, “I was wanting to ask if I could try out for the baseball team.”

The look that crossed his mother’s face was one Conrad hadn’t seen before, so it was unreadable. He had no idea if that was a good or bad thing. But given by the flash of something almost heinous, he was going to assume bad.

 _“You what?”_ She asked her tone harsh.

Conrad had already opened the door, so it was too late to back out now, “I would like to play baseball.”

His mother’s eyes flashed with something recognizable this time. Rage, her eyes flashed like an iceberg dooming the ship sailing towards it.

Conrad barely had a second to prepare himself before her hand connected with the side of his face and a resounding crack echoed through the room.

 _“What the **fuck** have I told you?”_ She screamed, Conrad wasn’t given the chance to respond, _“Huh?”_ She sneered down at her middle child.

Conrad’s face stung, but not quite as much as his eyes were with the effort of holding back tears, “I only do what is asked of me, I do not ask for things,” he rattled off. He’d heard her say that many times before.

 _“That is correct!”_ She took another step towards her son, and he was driven a step back. But showing his fear was clearly a mistake, as she reached out and snatched him by the chest of his shirt. Conrad was lifted off the ground unceremoniously, his feet dangled a little. _“Why the fuck are you asking then?”_

Conrad knew he had to answer because he was sure her reaction to silence would be worse than her reaction to anything he could say, “I-I just like baseball. I, _uh,_ I figured it would m-make me look good and I could possibly get a s-scholarship from it if I got good at it.” He hated that he had stuttered.

“You’re not playing baseball. _I forbid it,”_ His mother said a sneer crossing her pretty features. She released her grip on Conrad’s shirt with a rough shove.

Conrad ended up falling completely to the floor. He looked up from the kitchen floor the see his mother towering over him. Conrad felt a matching sneer creep onto his own face. He caught himself wishing that his mother’s outside matched her inside. Then overwhelmed by the horrid feeling of rage and spite rose up his throat like bile. It burned as much. Then that burning in his eyes became too much and a tear slipped down his cheek. _Fuck!_ He thought sharply, but he made no move to wipe it away.

Conrad had no control over the words that left his mouth next. They left of their own accord pouring out of his mouth like bitter vomit, _“You forbid **everything.”**_

His mother was on him like a flash and picked him up from the floor, pulling him close. Inches away from her face and a good foot above the ground, _“What the **fuck** did you just say to me_?”

Conrad was too upset to have a sense of self-preservation as he bit out his next reply, _“You don’t let me do **anything.”** _

Then he was on the ground again, thrown down harshly by his livid mother. The air was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped and coughed once. It hurt but Conrad could barely feel a thing as he pulled himself off the ground. He looked her directly in her eyes and decided he’d had enough. They’d all dealt with far too much. All he wanted was to play some goddamned baseball in return for all his efforts at pleasing the fucking woman. He was seeing red.

The next thing Conrad knew he was taking a full, closed fist swing at the demon he called a mother. It landed right into his mom’s stomach. He felt one of his knuckles pop and the skin gives ever so slightly as he went into a follow through. He heard her release a pained noise and for a single fleeting moment, he felt powerful. _It terrified him,_ but not as much as when his mother’s eyes met his the next second. Her eyes were burning with wrath so intense Conrad swore he was going to die. _He may actually die._ The full realization of what he had just done slammed into him. _Oh no. Oh, fuck!_

 _“You little fuck,”_ His mother whispered, honest to god _whispered._

Conrad was the most terrified he’d ever been in that moment, and that was saying something.

She grabbed his fist, which he had started to pull back, and shoved it into his own stomach. He stumbled back and landed on his butt with a thud. All the air left his lungs in a rush. He looked up her just in time to watch a punch right before it landed into his face. He felt and heard his nose crunch.

Then the real blows started. She usually only hit him once or twice or maybe three on a bad day. But Conrad lost count after five. He had tried to cover himself up, but she didn’t allow him, taking his arms in one hand and continuing to hit him with the other.

Conrad felt blood pouring from his nose, and tears falling from his eyes. It felt like this went on for an eternity before he finally started to go numb. Then the edges of his vision started to fade to black, the darkness encroaching like a comforting blanket pulling him into a morbid sleep.

 

~

 

When Conrad started to come back to himself, he was hit by two realizations at first. One, he was quite warm and comfortable and two, he hurt like literally everywhere. He let out a harsh groan.

 _“Oh, fuck!_ He’s waking up,” Connor, yeah it had to be Connor, said, “thank god. _Holy shit.”_

Conrad cracked open his eyes and noticed that he was in his room in his bed. Connor was leaning over him, brown eyes sparkling with concern.

Within moments Nines appeared too, bed dipping as he climbed in next to his twin brothers, “It’s good you’re up. We were getting a little worried.”

Conrad opened his mouth to speak, but promptly snapped it shut has his face exploded into a sharp pain.

Nines shook his head, “Try not to move your face too much. Your nose is broken, and I’m pretty sure she fractured your cheekbone, too.”

Connor produced a cold pack and gingerly put it onto Conrad’s face, “I’m taking she said no.”

Conrad couldn’t help the sharp laugh that escaped him. The sound rattling his face, but he didn’t mind the pain now that he was ready for it, “That’s an understatement.”

“Should I ask?” Connor asked as he kept the ice pack pressed to his twin’s face.

Conrad closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. Then he opened them again and looked towards his brothers, “I may or may not have punched Mom in the stomach.”

There were matching looks of horror that crossed his brothers’ faces.

Conrad sat up slowly and gave a crooked grin and turned to look mainly at Connor, “I finally did something that got me in more trouble than you.”

Connor’s mouth dropped open and then his eyes crinkled up as he started laughing, “You’re a shithead, Sixty. Pissing Mom off is supposed to be the one thing that I’m better at!”

Nines still looked a little shocked, “This is not something you two should be bragging about.”

Conrad smiled at Nines, “Eh, things are going to be messy. Might as well try to enjoy it while we’re here.”

Nines nodded slowly, “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Connor pulled the cold pack away for a moment, “I think your nose is going to heal crooked.”

Conrad lightly touched his nose, “Maybe, but like it can be added to the list of things that set us apart.”

Connor shooed Conrad’s hand away and put the ice pack onto the swelling again, “That’s one way to look at it.”

Nines frowned a little, “You two do not look that much alike.”

The twins moved in unison to look at their little brother, _“Bullshit,”_ They said at the exact same time with the exact same inflection.

Nines stern face cracked as he started laughing. Then they the twins joined in, forgetting the horrors of the world for just a few minutes. Completely un aware that this was the beginning of the end.


End file.
